Can XXXTENTACION Fans and Haters Find a Middle Ground?
Cast Fans Trippie Redd - Rapper/Friend of X Michael - Florist Dylann - Youtuber/LGBT Rights Activist Haters Vic Mende - Rapper Jordan - High School Football Player Luna - Feminist Transcript Statement 1: I’m confident that the other side despises me. Trippie Redd, Jordan, and Dylann all walk to the chairs Trippie Redd: When people think I like X, they say, “So you support domestic abuse?” Dylann: I can agree with you on that. I lost my boyfriend because of my music likes! Jordan: And X fans think I wanted X to die, and that’s not the case. At least for me. I just don’t like his music. Everyone else arrives Luna: I feel like we all don‘t despise one another. I think that the stereotypes of our music beliefs are pushing us back. I hate X, but we need to just go fight with the flies instead! Vic Mensa: But if we keep arguing, we might never find a solution. Trippie Redd: That’s weird. You dissed X! Vic Mense: It was an accident! Dylann: Just like your career! Michael: Well as a Florist, plants learn to get along to grow. We should just do the same and not fight over petty shit. All but Michael: Sounds like a plan! Statement'' 2: I feel like X deserves to die.'' Luna walks to the chairs Luna: The main reason I hate X is because he abuses Geneva and her fetus, has no respect for the LGBT, and hey Dylan! Don’t you think LGBT activists like you should not support homophobic losers like X? Everyone else arrives Trippie Redd: For starters, X didn’t hit no girl nor is he homophobic. Dylann: And there is no proof of him beating some gay guy up in prison! Luna: I have footage! Dylann: Show it, then! Footage plays on Luna‘a phone Vic Mensa: You‘re just beating up some guy for supporting Donald Trump! Luna: THIS FOOTAGE IS REAL!!! Michael: Well I think everyone but the misandrist can agree that no one should get killed the way X died, right? All but Luna: Yeah! Luna: But domestic abuse is never okay! Jordan: True, but even if X did do it, no rapper should go down like that! Trippie Redd: Except if that rapper is Joshua Jeffery! Statement'' 3: X makes good music.'' Trippie Redd, Michael, and Dylann all walk to the chairs Trippie Redd: X is very talented. I made songs with him. Michael: I like his harder, metal-style songs more, but all his songs are good. Dylann: My favorite song of XXXTentacion is I Spoke To The Devil In Miami. I like the sad theme of the song! Everyone else arrives Vic Mensa: You bitches think a man who screams at the microphone makes good songs? Luna: He makes Soulja Boy’s songs look like masterpieces that deserve a Grammy! Jordan: And Look At Me goes WAY too hard! Trippie Redd: Jordan, if you hate his hard songs, listen to the more calmer ones. And Soulja Boy is dead! Luna: But his gaming consoles are cool. Michael: Cool? They look like Chinese ripoffs of an Xbox One! Dylann: We’re going off topic. The point is that X is a versatile artist. And that’s what I like about him. Luna: I care less on what he can ''do than how ''good ''he sings! Trippie Redd: Well if you hate X’s music, don’t listen to him. Statement 4: X’s former label is profiting off X’s death.'' Vic Mensa and Luna walk to the chairs Vic Mensa: X’s songs are getting worse because his label keeps on using his worst recordings! Luna: Plus, you never know what X wanted released! Everyone else arrives Trippie Redd: Man you two are ghetto! You diss X, and you think the Equal Pay Act of 1963 doesn‘t exist! Jordan: I hate X, but I think it’s worse that X’s and Lil Peep’s label think they can pump up their unreleased recordings without consent. Michael: The music is still fire! Dylann: I don’t see why you think the label is milking X’s death for money. Vic Mensa: Would you like to hear a bad X song? Trippie Redd: No. Vic Mensa: Then don’t support his fucking label! Michael: Drake used one of Michael Jordan’s unreleased recording in Don’t Matter To Me and you don’t say a word about it. Luna: AT LEAST THE FAMILY CONSENTED TO IT!!! Trippie Redd: Well I wanna hear more music for X. And if you don’t like it, then again, don’t listen! Conclusion Trippie Redd: Overal, the X haters need chill. Because I’m sick and of their bullshit and thinking the label is trying to make money off of his death! Michael: I think we can find a more peaceful solution to this problem. Dylann: I’m gay, and if X did beat up a gay man, then that’s sad. But he is a talented artist, and people sometimes need to respect that! Vic Mensa: These X fans are the reason why I dissed X! They are so ridiculous! Luna: I as a feminist am shocked of how sexist and racist the fans are! I hope X is burning in hell! Jordan: I don‘t we’ll find a middle ground, judging by the way we act towards one another. Category:Fanfic Category:Music